Wishes
by MonkPrincess
Summary: A lonely monk traveled across the countryside for happiness and returned home to find it……


A lonely monk traveled across the countryside for happiness and returned home to find it....  
  
Wishes  
  
'So........ So this is where it all started no da.' He looked around at his surroundings. The river seemed calm, and green shrubbery grew everywhere. Random houses appeared to pop out of nowhere. He wandered through the city; people stared oddly at him. It was not every day that monks stop by. It was a quiet town, not many people lived there. The memories all rushed back into his head. 'That is where I bought the hairpin, I remember no da......' He decided to visit his old house. He did not know why, nor he cared. It was as if something was leading him there. He caught something glowing red in the corner of his eye. "Suzaku no da?" When he spun around, nothing. Nothing was there, except a small red feather lay on the dreary green grass. He picked it up and fingered it in his hands. He kept it, just for luck. You never know when a red feather would come in handy. 'So many things have changed..' He did not plan to stay in town for more than a couple hours. He wanted to reflect and pay respects. 'Except my house...' He chuckled lightly as he wandered behind the house. 'The river.........so close to my house...' He rested at the riverside. He gently slipped his feet into the water, to heal the sores on his foot. 'We spent so much time at this river, playing....talking.....and just relaxing..' The cool, clear water rushed over his feet. It felt....refreshing, to say the least.  
  
A few months had passed since Miaka and Taka went home to their world. Life was very lonely. Tasuki rejoined with the bandits and became their leader. Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, and Mitsukake were all reborn and living happily with their new lives. And Chichiri, he still wandered, wandered to that very spot he stopped at.  
  
"Gomen nasai Hikou." Even though they had forgiven each other earlier, he still needed to say it. 'You are truly my best friend. I only wish I had you back.' He stared deeply into the water. 'What am I going to do now?' He sighed heavily as he lifted his feet from the water. 'Only time..I must wait until we will be reunited.' He wiped off his dripping wet feet with his kesa. 'Only time.....' He again thought of every thing. Every little incident replayed in his mind. He removed his mask out of seriousness, and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Nani?" A girl, well more of a woman, peered out her window. Her hands grasped onto the windowsill, and she looked out, just enough that her eyes could see above the frame. She had long blonde hair that came three fourths down her back, and she wore her favorite pink kimono. The kimono itself was a soft pastel with shimmering embroidered flowers that fell down through the cloth, onto the grass bottom. Her sparkly green eyes, that matched the kimono grass so perfectly, stared out on a stranger. This stranger, this man, was sitting in her backyard. He had funky light blue hair, some seemed to stand nearly a foot above his head, a shaved head, and the rest was tied back into a ponytail. He wore the clothes of a monk and beside him laid his staff. "What is a monk doing in my backyard!?" She whispered to herself. Thank Kami the parent are out food shopping!..I'm gonna go find out what's going on.' She slowly and silently crept out her front door and around the side of the house. 'Haha! You're trapped there Mr. Monk! No where to escape!' She thought to her self, ready to pounce. 'AH!' She caught herself in mid-pounce. The reason for stopping, she saw his face. He was crying as he looked out upon the water. 'Oh, sadness.' She felt truly sorry for him. 'I wonder if I should go comfort him?' She fought in my mind about what do to. 'He looks so sad! Demo......He probably wants to be left alone....Itai! All this thinking hurts!' Finally she decided.  
  
She stepped out towards the gloomy monk. "Daijovu?" She spoke lightly and comfortingly. The monk made no motion. 'Hmm.....Maybe he didn't hear me.' She stepped closer, about three feet away. "Daijovu?" She asked again in the same tone.  
  
"Oh......gomen no da. I didn't know you were there no da." He did not turn to look at her, until he placed his mask back on.  
  
"It's ok! Not that many people ever know I'm here." She smiled down at him. The wandering mage, glimpsed up at her smiling face.  
  
'That smile no da........Where have I seen it before........' He gasped. "Kouran!?"  
  
"Huh?......." 'Who's that?' "Oh, let me go get you a towel for your eyes. I'll be right back." She dashed off inside her house. "Towelwa? Towelwa?" She chucked random clothes throughout her room. "Where did I put it?" She fumbled some more until she found a pink towel. "AHA!" Again she dashed over to the monk, who was packing up to leave. "MATTE!" She called after him. She stopped and handed him her cloth. "Here!" She smiled again.  
  
"Doshde no da."  
  
"Ano.........I was sort of spying on you, and noticed you were crying." 'Sort of!?' "I hope it's not too girlie for ya. But hey you're a big tuff looking monk!" She rambled on.  
  
"Oh.......Arigatou no da." He took, the opportunity and wiped the tears from his eye, not showing the girl his full face. When he finished, he placed the pink cloth in her hands. "Gomen, I must leave, wandering monks don't tend to spend much time in one place no da. He picked up his kasa and headed off. "Ja no da!" He walked towards the head of the town. The girl stepped back inside her house.  
  
"Nani!? Well that was interesting." She glanced around her messy house and sighed. "I'm so bored......and I don't want to clean!" She pouted to no one in particular (seeing as how no one was in the house.) A picture of that monk came drifting back into mind. "Hmm......magenta eyes.....he was....really cute! And he needs someone to be with him, he must get all lonely being a monk and everything." She suddenly had the urge to go find him. "Uh-oh I better hurry before he leaves." She sprinted down the main road.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" She waved to her friends as she ran past them. 'Darn it! Monkwa?' She darted down a back alley, jumping over obstacles. 'I'll just beat him to the entrance!' She took the short cut and arrived at the entrance just as the monk was leaving. "MATTE!! DON'T LEAVE!!"  
  
The monk just ignored her, until she grasped onto his kesa.  
  
"Hey you!" She pulled the monk by his kesa.  
  
"Me no da?" The monk, obviously frightened, turned around and looked at her.  
  
"HAI! Where do you think you're going?" She stamped her foot down.  
  
"To explore no da." He kindly took his kesa back from the annoying girl.  
  
"But you can explore anytime you want. Come on! I offered you my towel in kindness, and now you get to repay the favor."  
  
"What do you want me to do no da?"  
  
"Talk. I'm lonely, and I bet you are too. Just for a while." She playfully tugged on his sleeve. "Onigai."  
  
'Great no da! I just can't leave her no da. And I guess it would be fun to talk....."But not for that long ok no da?"  
  
"Hai!! She gleefully pushed the monk towards her house. "My house is about a five minute walk from here. So what's you name?"  
  
"Chichiri no da."  
  
"I'm Kiyo. But my friends call me Hime-sama!"  
  
"They do no da?" Chichiri said startled.  
  
"HA! Iie, I wish though. That would be so cool, being royalty and everything. You could get what ever you want, whenever you want ." Kiyo got all sparkly eyed. "Sagoi!" She looked over at Chichiri, who seemed rather sad. "I mean.....material possessions are nothing! That is, unless you have some one to share them with, ne?"  
  
The rest of the walk was mostly silence, except for the occasional hellos. When they reached the house Kiyo immediately went inside. "You can come in if ya want." She motioned for him to follow. 'Yesh!' "Gomen, It's such a mess! Hey, why don't you go wait out side? I'll be right there."  
  
"Hai no da." Chichiri walked around to the back, and sat in his exact same place. 'Strange no da. I wonder about her.'  
  
Meanwhile, Kiyo boiled some water over a fire. "Tea will be good..... " She looked at her various collection, deciding which tea would be best. "Here! Spring Cherry! I'm sure he'll enjoy this!" When she finished she carefully carried the tea out the door. "Tea?" She asked the monk.  
  
"Why not no da?"  
  
Kiyo sat down next to him. "So why did you come here? Not that many people from out of town visit, except for traders and merchants."  
  
"I came to visit an old friend no da." He sorrowfully looked at the tea. "To pay my respects...."  
  
"Oh........I'm sorry. I didn't know." Kiyo looked away. "I shouldn't have bothered you."  
  
"Daijovu, It no use being sad all the time no da."  
  
"What happened?" She asked respectfully.  
  
"Nani no da?"  
  
"To your friend?" Realizing that she was bringing up a very touchy subject, Kiyo quickly declined. "If you don't wanna talk 'bout it, that's fine."  
  
"Iie, sometimes it's good to talk about these things no da. He died in the flood eight years ago no da." Chichiri could feel tears forming again in his good eye, good thing he still wore his mask.  
  
"HONTO!?" Kiyo jumped up surprisingly. But she quickly sat back down, and composed her self. "My oni-chan also died in that flood. He was only sixteen, I was ten." She gazed at Chichiri's comforting, smiling face. "He died saving me." A tear rolled her cheek. "Ah, silly me!" She rapidly wiped her own face. "But I loved him so much! And I still feel guilty." She tucked her knees closer to her body. "I feel like it was all my fault. I was such a BAKA!!"  
  
"Kiyo-chan?" He interrupted her. "It wasn't your fault, nor anyone else's. You brother did what he wanted too. He did it because he loved you. You should not blame yourself for what happened. Kiyo, you could only do so much. I'm sure your brother would rather see you smile instead of cry." Somehow, Chichiri was shocked by what he had said. He realized that what he was saying.....should be applied to him. He took off his mask and looked remarkably at the crying girl. "I.....I should also do the same thing."  
  
For the first time Kiyo saw his full face, scar and all. "I should learn from my mistakes." She stopped crying and just looked at him.  
  
"Your eye........" She did not finish her sentence.  
  
"It happened because.....I wasn't my self. If it scares you, I'll put my mask back on."  
  
"Iie!!" She shook her head. "No, don't put it back on! Why hid your handsome face?"  
  
"Huh no da?" Chichiri was slightly embarrassed and astonished.  
  
"Hasn't anyone told you? You have the most gorgeous face..." She traced the scar with her finger. "Little things like this don't matter." Her head leaned in closer too his.  
  
"D-Demo no da....."  
  
"Shh..." She quietly hushed him, all Kiyo wanted to do was look. She gazed at him, examining every little feature. 'Could I be.....in love?.......With a monk? Uh-oh!.....Iie!!......Demo......"  
  
"Ano......."  
  
Kiyo recovered from her trance. "Oh! Gomen nasai!" She bowed and lowered her head, to hide her blushing. "I don't know what came over me!"  
  
"It's ok no da. Demo.....I really should go no da." Slightly embarrassed, Chichiri stood up.  
  
"Iie!!" She said a little too loud. "I mean, can't you just stay for a while more? Onigai! And we are just getting to know each other better. I could make dinner for you." She begged and pleaded until he finally gave in. She was going to find out if she really did love him.  
  
"Arigatou Chichiri-chan!!!" She hugged him. 'Kiyo! Don't hug the monk!!' "Ahaha! Sorry." She cleared her throat. "Ahem! So how old are you, there aren't that many monks that are so young."  
  
"I'm twenty-six no da."  
  
"Sugoi! I'm eighteen!"  
  
'Eighteen, the age I was supposed to get married at no da.' "Married no da?"  
  
"ME!?" She pointed to herself and laughed in amusement. "Ha! I have too many younger brothers and sisters to take of. I really haven't found anyone. Although........You are cute! Maybe I should marry you!" She gently placed her finger on Chichiri's nose.  
  
"U-Uh......." Chichiri, yet again, startled by her openness, blushed.  
  
"Hehe! Just kidding, I know you can't marry....You being a monk and all!" Kiyo sighed. Even though she was joking, she had this odd feeling that she really wanted to marry him.  
  
"Speaking of family where are your parents no da?" He asked trying to change the subject rather quickly. "And your sisters and brothers."  
  
"They went food shopping at the marketplace. They should have been back by now, but that's ok. And I was supposed to clean the house.....demo....oh well! It's so hard taking care of the family, ya know?" She beamed.  
  
For some odd reason Chichiri cringed at the words of 'ya know'. "Odd no da." Kiyo just continued on.  
  
"My mother is getting older, and can't take care of the whole bunch of 'em, and my father works to support the family. So I'm next in charge. I dunno, but taking care of young'uns is hard work. So I don't have plans for marriage any time some."  
  
'Great she's back onto the marriage thing no da.' "How many no da?"  
  
"Siblings?" Chichiri nodded. "Three younger brothers and two younger sisters. They can be a pain in the butt!"  
  
"Da? You shouldn't talk bad of them no da."  
  
"Yeh, I know......Do you have any family?" She asked innocently.  
  
"They all died in the flood as well no da. But I understand, I had an older brother that annoyed the hell out of me no da."  
  
"Hehe!" Kiyo giggled.  
  
"Nani no da?" Kiyo kept giggling. "Tell me no da!"  
  
"Oh, nothing much..'cept I had this metal image of your older brother doing.......this!" She tackled Chichiri and scrunched his hair down, into his face, laughed all the while.  
  
"KIYO!?!" Her mother came barging into the yard. "NANIYO!?!" Kiyo, frightened by her mother's sudden appearance, jumped up.  
  
"Mama...." She started to explain. "I was just....." Her voice went from happy and excited to a more nervous and calm tone.  
  
"Get inside this house now!! You were supposed to clean this up!! How am I supposed to make dinner when the house is a pigsty!?" She bent down and whispered into Chichiri's ear. "Onigai! Don't leave, I'll be back. Onigai!" Her voice trembled as she got up.  
  
"HIAKU!!!" He mother roared; Kiyo picked up her kimono and ran in.  
  
"M-Mama!" She stammered.  
  
"I don't want to hear it! Clean and then talk!......Get down from there!!" She yelled at a child. "Kiyo I asked for a little help, and you can't even give that to me! What am I to do?" She wandered into the next room.  
  
"It's not even that much of a mess......" She trailed off as she picked up the house. 'I hope he doesn't leave! Oh kami!! Onigai!! Great! Now what will he think of me?' She put all the young'uns toys in their rooms.  
  
"Kiyo-chan!!!" A younger brother leapt into the arms of his elder sister. "Look!! Look, what mama got for me!" He held up a small tiny red ball.  
  
"Houjun, that is the BEST ball I have ever seen." She smiled at her younger sibling. "But now I have to clean."  
  
"Awww....But I wanted to play!" Sadness filled his cute little face  
  
"I'll play with you later, ne?" She patted his head, as she put him down. "Hai!" He ran off after another munchkin. Soon afterwards, she finished cleansing the house of all the evil dirtiness. "Mama?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chichiri stood up, wondering whether he should leave or not. "Kiyo- chan...." He sighed. 'You should have done your work no da. I guess I'll wait for you no da.' He transported himself, up onto the near by tree (he was used to it). He laid back and closed his eyes. 'Finally, some peace na no da!'  
  
"OII! Oii mister!!" Little Houjun came running over next to the tree. "Whatcha doing in MY tree?"  
  
"It's your tree now is it no da?" He teased the little boy.  
  
"YES!" He shouted protectively at the strange man in the tree. "My tree!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mama.....Onigai! Can't I have someone over for dinner? We'll eat outside. We won't bother you. Onigai!" She pleaded. "Gomen nasai, for not doing my chores." She bowed. 'Onigai!!' Her eyes filled up with tears, and one hit the floor. Her mom saw this and took pity on her child.  
  
'She's never been so adamant about things like this......She must have found someone special.' Her mother smiled. "Ok, but you will be expected to more work! And go get Houjun. He's outside."  
  
"Hai!" She wiped her tear and hugged her mother. "ARIGATOU CA-SAN!!" 'I gotta go tell Chichiri!' She darted off out into the back yard.  
  
"Houjunwa? HOUJUN?" She shouted at her little brother standing near the brother."  
  
"Huh?" Both Chichiri and Chibi-Houjun turned around. 'I'd better hide no da.' He crept farther into the tree.  
  
"Sis!" He ran over and hugged Kiyo. "Are you gonna play with me now?" He jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"Not yet,......" She peered around the yard looking for the strange monk, no one was there. "Aniki? Did you happen to see anyone?" She asked kindly.  
  
"There is a scary man in MY tree!!" He protested. "And he won't come down!!"  
  
"Honto!? Houjun, go inside. Mama wants to see you." She shoved her brother inside. "Chichiri?" She said just as excited as her little brother was. She squinted up onto the leafy tree. She couldn't see anything. 'I just need to get closer.' Hope in her heart, she moved next to the tree. "Chichiriwa?" Again, she squinted to see into the tree, still no one. Chichiri just watched her, not moving. "Oh......." She felt so miserable. "I guess he left......" She slowly treaded back to the house.  
  
"Matte Kiyo-chan no da!" He ran over to Kiyo. "I'm still here no da!"  
  
"YEAH!!" She glomped him. "I mean......my mother wants to invite you for dinner."  
  
"I would have never expected it no da. How did you convince her no da?" He cunningly asked.  
  
"Well, it took a lot of beggin-.......Hey! "  
  
"Just kidding no da!"  
  
"Silly monk! Dinner is almost ready, do you mind if we eat outside?"  
  
"Not at all no da. I'm used to it."  
  
"Ne, Chichiri you put back on that mask."  
  
"Yeh, I felt like it, don't want to worry your family no da."  
  
"You can't worry them! Believe me! Come on, take it off" Kiyo went to try to rip off the mask, but instead, missed, tripped, and ripped part of his white tunic. "Oh! I'm so clumsy, gomen. Forgive me please."  
  
"Daijovu Kiyo-chan no da." He put his hand on Kiyo's shoulder. "Every one makes mistakes, you just make a lot no da." Chichiri joked.  
  
"Oh really!? I'll show you an accident." She falsely fell, bumping into Chichiri. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She said sarcastically.  
  
"That was an accident no da?" He chuckled. "Haha! I think not no da!"  
  
"Kiyo!? Darling!? Dinner's ready!" Kiyo's mother opened the back door, yelling at the couple. "Come and get it!"  
  
Kiyo stopped playing, and trotted over to her ca-san. "Mama? I thought we were going to eat outside."  
  
"Not any more! The whole family is curious as to who and what you brought home! Hurry up and bring him in, we're waiting." With that she left Kiyo.  
  
'I don't wanna! They'll just embarrass me!! But I can't disobey ca- san anymore." She trudged over to Chichiri. "Ca-san is making us eat inside. Is that ok? Just ignore them, I'm sorry for having you deal with them. I'll try to make it fun."  
  
Chichiri removed his mask. "Hai! Lets go in no da!"  
  
Kiyo was totally shocked at this, she just stared in amazement. "Demo....."  
  
"Hiaku no da! Before the food gets cold no da." Kiyo lead Chichiri to the table. There were two empty places next to each other. All of her family stared at the young man.  
  
"Chichiri-chan.......This is my family. Family......this is Chichiri." She gulped, as they sat down. Houjun sat next to her.  
  
"Sis!!" He tugged on his sister's robes. "It's the scary man from the tree!!" He pointed at Chichiri.  
  
"Be quiet Houjun!" She hushed him. "Don't be rude to our guest!"  
  
"What's his name no da?"  
  
"It's Houjun. My mom named him after one of the village boys who used to live here. He was born right after the flood. One boy, by the name of Houjun, used to live in this exact house. Anyway, my elder brother used to adore him, but he was always to shy to go talk to him and become friends. And after the flood, Houjun disappeared. Out of respect for my late brother, mama named him Houjun! Kawaii, ne?" She glanced up at Chichiri, who blankly stared out, as if he were thinking deeply about something. "Ne? Ne?" But he came back.  
  
"Very no da."  
  
Kiyo's mother, who was examining this strange monk in her house, decided to embarrass her daughter. "I see Kiyo got a hold of you!" She directed this at Chichiri.  
  
"Huh no da?"  
  
"She ripped your shirt, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes, but it's no big deal no da. Really."  
  
"Hmm...It's not like our daughter to be attacking handsome young men. I guess she must really like you!"  
  
"MAMA!?!" Kiyo blushed wildly.  
  
"Yeah!!" Houjun cheered. "Sis is gonna get married! Now I'll have my very own 'ni-chan!! Hooray! When? When? When? I want a 'ni-chan. NO- "  
  
"HOUJUN!?!" Kiyo covered her little brother's mouth with her hand. She did not think she could blush anymore, strangely enough she did. If she had looked over at the monk sitting next to her, she would have seen an also blushing Chichiri. Her mother decided to start up another conversation.  
  
"I hope this dinner in good enough." There was rice, veggies and fish sitting on the small rectangular table. "Kiyo told me to make my best dish."  
  
"It's exquisite no da!" He actually hadn't tasted anything this yummy for a couple months.  
  
"'Ni-chan?" Houjun asked. "Why do ya say no da?"  
  
"Such an inquiring little boy. Your answer....because no da!" This only made the boy laugh. He again tugged on his sister's clothes. "Can we keep him? Onigai!"  
  
'He sounds like his sister no da.'  
  
"Now, now." She stroked her brother's cheek. "We can't keep him forever. He's a monk. And monks like to travel all over." Kiyo explained to her younger brother that he could not live with them, which disheartened her.  
  
"Can he tell my a story? Ne?" He looked up at his sister , but then at Chichiri. "Ne? Will you tell me a story?" Before he could answer, ca- san butted in (again!?).  
  
"I would be obliged if you would stay with us, at least for just a night." The mother invited.  
  
"I can't defy a kind mother's words now can I no da? And of course I'll tell you a story no da."  
  
Dinner came to close, and Houjun dragged Chichiri off to his room to tell him his well-earned story. "Don't be to rough on him!" Kiyo yelled after her aniki.  
  
"What story are ya gonna tell me 'ni-chan?" Houjun crawled into bed.  
  
"Well,.....I should tell you the story of Suzaku no miko no da. And of the brave seishi Tamahome. Once........"  
  
Kiyo watched him, while she stood in the doorway. 'He's so kawaii! And my brother adores him!! Too bad he can't stay here forever.' Kiyo's mother tapped her on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow.  
  
"Help me with the dishes." She picked some up and started washing them. "You owe me, daughter."  
  
"Hai ca-san." Kiyo dried them.  
  
"I set up a bed in the main room and there is a new shirt for him laying on the bed. I suggest you fix his other shirt........and don't be so tough on him. That's how you scare away all the other guys that like you."  
  
"But I didn't like any of the other guys! And......." She paused. "How do you know he likes me?"  
  
"Mother's instinct." She tapped her head. They finished the dishes and Kiyo walked over to the set up bed. She picked up the plain white shirt and headed to her brother's room. She was not paying attention and she walked straight into Chichiri.  
  
"Gomen." They spoke in unison. "He's sleeping like a log no da."  
  
"Sagoi!" She peered inside the tiny room, her brother slept soundly tucked into bed. "Mama set up a bed over there for you."  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd rather sleep outside no da."  
  
Kiyo was confused but she agreed. "Sure, just let me get some blankets for you."  
  
"One is fine no da."  
  
"Are you sure, it gets cold."  
  
He nodded in return. "I'll wait outside no da."  
  
She grabbed a blanket and skipped outside. She found the softest, flattest ground for him to sleep on and laid out the blanket. "I almost forgot, here's a new shirt, in place of the one I ripped."  
  
"Arigatou no da." He took off his kesa and laid it on top of the blanket. He then slipped off his tunic. Kiyo, who was watching him, had drool forming in the corners of her mouth. 'Ok! Now I really want him to stay!!!' As quickly as he took of his tunic, he clothed himself in the shirt. He relaxed on the blanket, putting his arms behind his head.  
  
"The stars are really beautiful tonight, ne?" She stepped onto the blanket and sat down. "Do you mind?"  
  
"No, no da."  
  
Kiyo took this as 'Sure, come and lay next to me no da.' And she did.  
  
"Look!" She pointed up at the sky. "That constellation is glowing more than usual!"  
  
'That's mine no da! Wonder what it's trying to tell me no da.'  
  
Kiyo was thinking the exact same thing. "Wonder what that means? You're a monk, don't you study the stars?"  
  
"I do, but I have no idea what this means no da."  
  
"Oh.." Kiyo yawned. "Listen Chichiri-chan. Domo arigatou for everything you've done for me....and my family. I'll be sad when you leave tomorrow. I haven't had such a good friend since, since for a while now."  
  
"I'd also like to say arigatou no da."  
  
"Nani? What have I done?"  
  
Chichiri sat up, gazing down at Kiyo. "I can't exactly explain it, but you've helped me." He smiled, still not wearing his mask.  
  
"Honto?" Kiyo also sat up. "I had no idea! I feel so glad that I could help you, I mean you've put up with so much!" She looked down for a second, but then back up. "Chichiri........don't leave. I know I'm asking a lot. Demo......" Her lips trembled. "I've never been happier, and I sound selfish.....Demo....I really don't want you to leave." Kiyo stared down again, trying to hide her tears.  
  
For no reason, that he could think of, Chichiri hugged Kiyo. It was a long hug that lasted several minutes. Kiyo pulled back from the hug.  
  
"So, you'll be leaving tomorrow."  
  
'How...... did she know no da?'  
  
"That's okay!" She smiled tenderly at him. "I just want to enjoy what little time we have left. Chichiri-chan?" She leaned in closer to him.  
  
"What is it no da?" He was still surprised from how she knew.  
  
"Wo...." She leaned in even closer. "Ai..... Ni." She kissed him lightly on the lips. Chichiri was even more stunned before, but for some reason he did not scoot back. He just sat there, amazed. Kiyo pulled back for a second time. Blushing, as her hair fell in front of her face. "Good night Chichiri. Pleasant dreams." She lay back down next to him, cuddling the blanket. Chichiri sat there in silence. He put his fingertips up to his mouth, and he blushed.  
  
"Ki.yo....chan?" He glanced down at her, who now sleeping deeply and snoring quietly. 'Now what no da? It's cold out here and you need to go back inside no da.' He picked her up, carrying her in his arms. Suddenly, Kiyo reached out and latched onto his shirt in her sleep.  
  
"Chi.......chi......ri...." She murmured. Since he did not now where her bed was, he placed her down in the bed, which was meant for him. He took a blanket and covered her. Kiyo still latched onto Chichiri, mumbled again. "Don....'t.....go....." He gently released Kiyo's grasp and walked back out to his bed. He sighed heavily.  
  
'Hikou.....I wish you were here no da. What am I going say no da? What am I going to do no da? A girl is in love....with me!?....A monk non the less no da!!' He laughed to himself. 'Oh....Hikou.....Kouran.....what have I gotten myself into no da?' He placed his head on his bunched up kesa and soon drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
"Hou.....jun......Hou..jun....Houjun..." Some one called for him in his sleep. "Houjun."  
  
"Hi...kou no da?" He saw his best friend standing before him. "What are you doing here no da?"  
  
"You asked for my help...I couldn't just turn you down." He smiled at the seishi. "What do you think you should do?"  
  
"Huh?.......I don't know no da? I'm so confused no da."  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I want......I want to leave. But I don't want to end up hurting anyone no da. If I leave then Kiyo-chan will be crushed and I'm afraid to stay no da."  
  
"Afraid of what?" Hikou questioned his friend.  
  
"I....I don't know no da. This is too hard to think about now."  
  
"But if you want to figure out what to do, you must! Think! Think hard about what you're so troubled over. Do you like her?"  
  
"Hai.....well... I mean...I haven't felt like this since you and Kouran were alive.....not happy like this no da."  
  
"So, you do like her! Ha! Houjun-kun fallin' for girl, while he's a monk!" He chuckled. "I would have never thought! As your best friend I highly suggest you stay with her! And I promise not to take her from you this time." He winked, as he nudged Chichiri.  
  
"Demo......Kouran! What about Kouran no da!? How can I betray her like that no da?"  
  
"You're not betraying her! Houjun! She just wishes for your happiness! That's all she ever wanted! All she wanted was for you to be happy......and if you are happy while you're with her then I know.....I know Kouran would also be happy! So what are you afraid of?"  
  
"I......I....I don't want to hurt anyone again!! That's what I'm afraid of! Hurt. I...don't....want...to..."  
  
"The only people you'll hurt are yourself and her....." Hikou started to fade away. "Remember that.......Kouran just wants you to be happy. ......"  
  
"MATTE!! Hikou-kun!! Don't leave!!"  
  
"Remember........." Nothing was left of his friend, and darkness took over.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kiyo abruptly woke up from her dreaming. "Chichiriwa?" Last thing she remembered was sleeping outside. "How'd I get back inside?" She rubbed her head. "Brrr! It's freezing! And Chichiri's outside....I should go give him another blanket." She silently got up and walked to the back door, hugging closely onto a blanket. 'Don't be a loud door.' She hoped as, she pried open the door. She stepped over to a shivering monk. "Oh, poor Chichiri. Here ya go." She laid the blanket over his cold body. "Hope this keeps you a little warmer." The white tunic caught her eye, just as she was about to leave. 'The shirt! I'll fix that for him so it'll be just like new before he leaves.' She kneeled down, next to Chichiri. Kiyo reached over him and grabbed the white piece of cloth. As she pulled her arm back, she glimpsed down at the sleeping monk. 'Kawaii! He sleeps so kawaii!' Kiyo stroked his hair, as she kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep well my monk..." She gently got up and sauntered back into the house. Instead of going back to sleep, for the rest of the night she sowed and re-sowed the tunic until she thought it was perfect. She finished right as the dawn broke. "It's morning already?" She stretched as she yawned. Kiyo traveled to the kitchen and splashed some water on her face. "I'm up!" She then, started a fire to boil the water for her whole family. 'Lucky thing that I'm the first one up! Now I don't have to deal with mama.' She folded all the blankets that had been used for her bed and straightened up the room. "AH!" 'Chichiri might have left!" Kiyo rushed to the door, remembered the tunic, ran back to get it, and then dashed outside. She saw Chichiri putting on his kesa, and packing up to leave. Her heart filled with misery, for she had hoped that he would have changed his mind. But when Chichiri turned around, a smile spread across her face. "Morning!"  
  
"Ohaiyo no da!" As if Chichiri had read her mind, he told her what he was going to do. "I'll be leaving after breakfast no da."  
  
"Oh........Here I fixed this for you." She handed him the white piece of cloth.  
  
"It looks brand new no da." He smiled, but it did not cure Kiyo's misery. "Arigatou no da."  
  
"Breakfast won't be ready for a couple hours, what do you plan to do until then?" Kiyo innocently asked.  
  
"Meditation no da. Unless.....there is anything that you would like to do no da?"  
  
"Well......" Kiyo wanted to say 'Stay here! Sit and talk with me! Be with me until you leave!' But she could not express her feelings. "Whatever you want to do is fine. I'll be washing and cutting fruit in the kitchen. Let me know if you need anything." She smiled, concealing her sorrow.  
  
Chichiri put back on his mask before he started to meditate. Kiyo watched him. She imagined them together, sitting by the river, holding hands, snuggling close, and occasionally kissing. She strongly sighed. 'Doshde!? Doshde!? Why do you have to leave!?' Kiyo, who was not paying any attention to what she was doing, cut her finger. "ITAI!!! S'KO!!" The cut was pretty deep. Kiyo frantically looked for a bandage of some sort, anything. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Owwww!!"  
  
Suddenly Chichiri came running in. "Kiyo-chan!? Doshdeno no da?" He rushed over to Kiyo's side, his hands holding her shoulders. She pointed, sniffling, down at her hand. Chichiri pulled out the same pink towel Kiyo had given him. He wrapped up Kiyo's cut finger in the pink cloth. He clasped his hands on top of hers. "Is that better no da?"  
  
"Yeh,.......Now that your here." In return she gripped onto his hands. Chichiri, looked down at her. Kiyo was gazing lovingly at him.  
  
"Ano.........."  
  
"Sis!! 'Ni-chan!! You're both up!" Chichiri and Kiyo both jumped back from each other. Chibi-Houjun came running towards the couple. "Let's play!" He hopped up and down. "Sis, what happened to your finger?" Houjun asked with concern.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just cut myself. I'll be fine." She reassured her aniki.  
  
"'Ni-chan!! Let's go play outside!! Onigai!!" Houjun yanked on Chichiri's kesa, dragging him outside. "I got this new ball yesterday!" He chucked the ball, luckily Chichiri caught it.  
  
"I'd better finish breakfast." Kiyo headed back to the kitchen. She chopped up some mangos prepared some rice. She kept her mind set on the moment at hand, making an excellent meal, for Chichiri. She also made the bestest tasting tea. 'Now if this doesn't win him over.....I don't know what will.' She moped while she worked, but somewhere in the back of her heart she knew, she knew that Chichiri would always be with her.  
  
Unexpectedly, Houjun ran in. "Gomen nasai!!" He bowed to his elder sister. "Gomen!! I didn't mean to! Gomen nasai!!"  
  
Worried, that something had horribly happened, she bent down to be level with Houjun. "What's wrong?" She said softly. "Tell me."  
  
"I....I...I..."  
  
"Daijovu. Just tell me." She tucked some of his wild blonde hair behind his ear.  
  
"I.....pegged 'ni-chan in the face! Gomen!" Kiyo giggled. "Why are you laughing? I just hurt 'ni-chan! Aren't you angry?"  
  
"Never!" She tapped him on the head. "Bakano. I'm sure Chichiri will be fine." She giggled more, as a mental image came into play.  
  
"Will 'ni-chan ever forgive me!?"  
  
"Of course no da!" Chichiri stepped into the room rubbing his head.  
  
"Houjun-kun! Go fetch some water for me, ne?" Kiyo handed him a bucket.  
  
"Hai!!" He twiddled off.  
  
"Where did he hit you?" Kiyo asked still giggling.  
  
"Here no da!" He pointed to his forehead. "Itai no da!"  
  
"Ha! He pegged you good."  
  
"I didn't!" Houjun had already come back from his journey to the river.  
  
"Arigatou! Now go run off." She politely shooed him away. "Sit down." Kiyo pushed Chichiri delicately into a chair. Kiyo took a piece of her pink robe and dipped it in the ice-cold river water. She swayed over to Chichiri and rubbed his head with the robe. "That should help control any swelling." She continued to gently rub his forehead. When she finished, she let down the part of robe she held. And walked back to the cutting board. "Better?" Chichiri nodded; he was blushing underneath the mask. 'Good thing she can't see my face no da. Sa.....How do I tell her no da...." He watched as Kiyo mysteriously swung with the wind. She moved and twisted so gracefully.  
  
"Done!" She cheered joyously. Chichiri was lost in a trance, but brought back by Kiyo frantically waving her arms. "Ohaiyo!?"  
  
"Gomen no da, I was just thinking." He got up out of the chair.  
  
"Stay there. I'll bring you the food." She placed three dishes on the table. "About what?" Kiyo dished out the food, putting some on each of their plates.  
  
"Oh, nothing really no da."  
  
"Nothing? It must have been something, you were totally spacing me out!" Kiyo dropped it there, as soon as she sat down. They both ate in silence. Chichiri noticed that Kiyo was just staring at him, smiling. It was just like when she had kissed him. Chichiri could not stop thinking about that moment. 'She looked so......so.....beautiful no da.' When he had finished eating, Kiyo automatically got up, ready to take away the dishes, but Chichiri stopped her.  
  
"Matte no da." He gently placed his hands on hers; Kiyo sat back down in her chair. Chichiri took off his mask; she looked at him amazed. "Hikou- chan..... Arigatou." He whispered. "Kiyo-chan, you know that I cannot stay here." Kiyo was about to protest but Chichiri put his fingers up to her lips. "Let me finish." She held tightly onto his hand. "You could say it is my penance to wander the world. But out of everywhere I have been, this has been the best. I came here expecting to forget about a friend, but instead I made a new one, a very special friend, which I will never forget. My late friend told me that as long as I am happy, she would be too. That's true! I have never been this happy and glad for eight years now. And I don't want this to end. I also don't want to hurt you." His voice seemed so distant to Kiyo. "I guess.....what I'm trying to say is.....Kiyo! I never want you to leave my side! Not even for a moment!!" Kiyo, unable to control herself any longer, started bawling. She jumped out of her chair and hugged him. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because.....Baka, Aishiteru!!" She still doubted him though. "Do you love me?" She stared at him through watery eyes.  
  
"Hai!" Chichiri leaned over and kissed her passionately, holding her tightly, closely, as if to say never leave. This time he pulled back, only to look at her beautiful face, and then continued kissing her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, you're leaving with him?" Kiyo's ca-san stood in the doorway of the house. She gripped firmly onto her soaked handkerchief.  
  
"Yes mama. We decided that we would travel some more, before settling down." She jumped up and kissed Chichiri on the nose.  
  
"Don't cause any trouble! Behave! Act like a mature woman! Make your family proud!!" She lectured Kiyo.  
  
"Hai no da!" Chichiri chuckled. "I'll make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble no da!"  
  
"Hey!! I don't get into trouble!....Unless I'm around you!" She eyed her monk.  
  
"'NIIII-CHAAANNNN!!" Houjun glomped Chichiri. "Why do you havta leave!?"  
  
"Oh I see how it is? You love him more than you own sister!" Kiyo crossed her arms.  
  
"NU-UH!!" After glomping the monk, he glomped his sister. "You better bring me back presents!!"  
  
"Yeh, yeh I will!" Kiyo laughed as Chichiri helped her up. "Well.....I guess we should be leaving. I don't like long good-byes." She and Chichiri hugged everyone and said goodbye. The couple left the city snuggling close and holding hands.  
  
"Ne, Chichiri-chan? Why did you have MY pink towel with you?"  
  
"Ano.....That's another story no da." He ran down the road, Kiyo chasing after him. 


End file.
